


As Long as I Have Your Hand

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-16
Updated: 2006-03-16
Packaged: 2018-11-19 22:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: The first time Roy Harper had held his hand had been a mistake – or at least, in the spur of the moment.





	As Long as I Have Your Hand

When Dick’s father had first led him onto the tightrope as a child, he’d insisted that Dick never let go of his hand. “As long as I have your hand, you’ll be safe,” he’d promised.   


  
Dick remembered that day and holding his father’s hand. He remembered clearly how safe the feel of those four fingers in his palm made his childish self feel.

When Dick had left the circus, he’d learned in short order that people in this world didn’t like holding hands. Bruce and Alfred certainly didn’t, but they weren’t the only ones. His friends thought he was weird or “clingy.” Dick missed the touch, but figured he’d learn to deal with it.

The first time Roy Harper had held his hand had been a mistake – or at least, in the spur of the moment. They’d been on a rollercoaster and Roy, despite all protests to the contrary, had been scared. Roy had pulled away and looked embarrassed, but Dick had relished the touch. Above the noise of the amusement park, he had shouted, “As long as I have your hand, you’ll be safe.” His father’s words, but meant in jest. Roy had stuck his tongue out and pulled his hand away.

The second time had been after a mission gone wrong. The touch was longer this time, with both their heart beats pounding wrist to wrist.  
The third time had been over a toilet as Roy’s body had been wracked with heroin withdrawal. “As long as I have your hand, you’ll be safe.” His father’s words had been used again, but this time in earnest.

The fourth time was in the aftermath of the first time they’d had sex.

“I’m not a cuddler,” Roy had stated. “But you can cuddle my hand if you want.” It was in that position, with Roy’s hand wrapped around Dick’s, that the other man fell asleep.

Dick had taken Roy’s hand and thought about the lovers who had come before Roy. He thought about the cuddlers and the ones who turned around and faced the opposite wall after the deed was done. None of them had made him feel this. . . content.

“As long as I have your hand, you’ll be safe.” His father’s words, entirely in his head, but said with Roy’s cocky self assurance.

Dick smiled, squeezed Roy’s hand more tightly, and went to sleep.


End file.
